Hunters often wait long periods of time for game to approach. In many cases, the hunter waits lip in a tree using a tree stand. If the hunter has no device to hold their bow (or gun, etc.) during these long waits, the hunter is greatly inconvenienced, and in some cases, the ability of the hunter to successfully shoot the game when it does finally approach is impaired. In this regard, when a hunter is using a tree stand, there is limited storage space, and only a narrow range of motion is possible. Accordingly, the hunter has few storage options while waiting for game to approach. Without the use of a holding device, the hunter must keep the bow across his lap, which can be very uncomfortable and inconvenient. In this respect, the hunter cannot easily move around to eat and drink. Moreover, keeping the bow across the hunter's lap substantially increases the time needed to aim the weapon when game finally does approach. In addition, since the process of moving the bow to an aiming position requires a significant amount of motion, the hunter may inadvertently alert the game of the hunter's presence, thus losing an opportunity to shoot the game.
The prior art has provided few Solutions to the foregoing problems. The simplest solution has been to insert a long screw into the tree and hang the bow from the screw. This solution has several drawbacks. First, the screw does not allow the bow to be positioned in a manner which is convenient for quickly moving the bow to an aiming position. Furthermore, a long screw may not provide sufficient support for the bow, causing the bow to fall from the tree. Moreover, the screw will scar the tree, which is prohibited in some jurisdictions.
A second prior art solution to the foregoing problems has been to provide an L-bracket with a screw portion for screwing the L-bracket into a tree. While this device may provide better support for the bow, it does not place the bow in a position that allows the bow to he quickly placed in an aiming position. Moreover, the portion of the L-bracket extending perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the tree is not adjustable. This device also scars the tree.
Yet another solution to the foregoing problems has been to mount a holding device to the tree stand itself. This device receives the bottom of the blow. However, since this holding device must be mounted to the base of the tree stand, it does not allow for adjustable height. Therefore, the bow will be in an inconvenient position for quick movement to the aiming position. This type of holding device may also require a large range of motion in order for the hunter to reach the bow and aim it. Moreover, this type of holding device can only be used if a tree stand is being used. Therefore, such a holding device cannot be used if a hunter wishes to position himself on the ground at the base of a tree.
The present invention overcomes these and other drawbacks of prior art devices and provides a holding device which is compact, portable, provides a large range of holding positions, and which is convenient to use.